Marigold Arenai
Personality Upon first arriving to the killing game, Marigold was still in her mime self. Many of her emotions had been suppressed, but she was extremely submissive and shy during this. While she was scared at first, she steeled her nerves and and continued on with the help of her best friend Tori. She didn't have much to say as time went on, but she progressively became more and more jumpy… Until she finally rejected her mime talent. Using her voice to speak out her Mime. She had been fed up watching the Killing Game go by without being able to do much. Now she's outspoken and rough. She knows exactly what she wants and will fight to get it. She's protective of her friends but is sometimes a little shy when it comes to certain people. She prefers to stay serious in certain situations but can relax if asked enough to. Either way, she has gained the title Ultimate Rebel and is doing her best to end the killing game with the help of her brother, Kogichi. Backstory School Memories Like the rest of the main course students, she doesn't remember anything besides arriving at the gates of Hope's Utopia. Before School Memories Marigold and Kogichi were inseparable since birth. Until their parents had a sudden and violent divorce. While Kogichi was sent to live with their loving Mother, Marigold was sent to the father. Whom she barely had any love for as he had been a strict, overpowering, and barely present father. He had grown to hate his ex-wife with a passion and Marigold reminded him of her too much, weather it came to her voice, how she acted. He resorted to what he called, correctional therapy whenever she did something related to her mother. Eventually the verbal abuse got to her and she began to hate herself, but there was always one part of her that was defiant against him. It would never snuff out no matter how she tried to make it. Eventually it reached the boiling point and she and her father had a true fight, she used a frying pan to subdue him and ran away from the house without a second thought. After a few days of homelessness, she was found by a travelling circus, who was being led by her lost brother, Kogichi. They reconnected and Kogichi made her into a mime, so she could have a mask to hide behind. When Hope's Utopia was opened, they were scouted to join the school. Marigold was aching to make friends and hopefully find reason to stop hiding. Killing Game Life Prologue Marigold was among the first sixteen students to wake up in the locked down Hope's Utopia. She found Tori along with Akira and took an instant liking to Tori as they were able to understand her fairly well. Her reaction to the announcement of the killing game was met with fear. Chapter 1 Marigold was too weak to be of much help during the initial escape and she had no information to share. She latched to Tori of course and was able to provide some support for the other girl. Tori also taught her how to read and write fluently which is something she will cherish for the rest of her life. When Monocrab released the first Motive, she had full faith that her classmates would easily be able to crack through the shell keeping them closed and escape. She had no input during the trial and Sevont's death as Kogichi had locked her in her room until Tori let her out during the investigation. Chapter 2 Marigold and Janus had also gotten fairly friendly with each other. During the bathhouse scene she was swimming with the other small girl. For most of Chapter 2 she was even more silent then she was in Chapter 1, especially after receiving her motive video as part of the double motives. During the Trial of Yukuro and Enki, she forced herself out of her silence and declared that she would reject her talent so she could truly help her classmates and bring an end to the accursed killing game she grew to loathe with a burning passion. Even though Kogichi was a bit harsh to her, she had to thank him for showing the world wasn't all sunshine and helping her rise up to the occasion. Motive Video Empty. Marigold used the fact she had nothing to live for to truly propel herself from her depression and self-loathing to give herself a purpose! Category:Student Category:Characters